1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable compass saw having a housing in which are accommodated a drive motor and an oscillation drive for a push rod to which a saw blade can be attached; the push rod is supported in the housing by at least one mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In compass saws of this type, the saw blade is moved back and forth by means of the oscillation drive. In addition, an upwards and downwards movement can be superimposed on this reciprocating movement of the saw blade. In known compass saws, the push rod is formed by a round rod section which is mounted in a carriage disposed within the housing. The saw blade is attached to one end of the push rod. The carriage along with the mounting for the push rod, is connected to the oscillation drive. The round push rod can be rotated about its axis to a relatively great extent, so that precise guidance of the saw blade during sawing is not guaranteed. In addition to this, as a result of the carriage, the compass saw has a complicated construction, due to which not only is the susceptibility to disturbance increased, but further play occurs, which likewise reduces the accuracy of sawing. Therefore, the work piece cannot be sawn exactly at right angles to its axis with these compass saws.
An object of the present invention is to construct such compass saws in such a way that the saw blade is guided precisely, at right angles to the stroke direction, so that precise saw cuts are possible without the compass saw having a complicated and troublesome construction for this purpose.